


Crossed Lines

by winnerstick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel did not seem to understand privacy or the fact that a shower was supposed to be done alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Lines

Privacy was not something that Axel was good at respecting.  
  
For Roxas, at least, it made sense that he didn’t understand it. But at least he was willing to learn. After the first (and only) time he walked in on Larxene changing, he learned to knock first before opening a door, unless he was  _sure_ it was his own. In his defense, though, he was still getting lost and he thought that was his room. How was he supposed to know she was changing? At that point, he didn’t even realize that being naked was something you only did in private. Not that he had been walking around without clothes, it just wasn’t something that came to mind. He didn’t have the same memories to tell him that it wasn’t okay.  
  
Axel, though, he had the memories. He knew that you weren’t supposed to barge in on someone when they were in the bathroom or in their bedroom. He just didn’t care. He was more of an instant gratification kind of guy, and if he wanted something, he wasn’t going to wait.  
  
The first few times, Roxas had been lucky. He was just washing his hands or just finished getting dressed when Axel barged in. It wasn’t even that Axel was doing it every day. He was doing it just enough that Roxas had due cause to be a little concerned.  
  
He wasn’t expecting, however, for Axel to come in while he was taking a shower. Surely Axel had a little more shame than that. Of course not, though. Again, Roxas had overestimated Axel’s decency and where he crossed the line. Roxas had been in the middle of washing his hair when Axel came in, rambling on about something Saix had said. Roxas froze, automatically feeling exposed, even though there was a curtain between them.  
  
“…the nerve of him. Doesn’t he realize that we’re all working just as hard as he is?”  
  
“Axel.”  
  
“I mean, honestly. It’s not like—”  
  
” _Axel_.”   
  
“What?” Axel asked, finally stopping to take a breath in the middle of his rant.  
  
“I’m taking a  _shower_.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Roxas was dumbfounded. So?  _So_? “So don’t you think this can wait?”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re being shy now.”  
  
“I’m not being  _shy_. You’re not supposed to barge in on someone when they’re taking a shower!”  
  
“Why? Are you jerking off in there or something?”  
  
Roxas felt his face grow hot and he buried his head under the stream of water to hide his embarrassment. “No!”  
  
“I could help you.”  
  
” _What_? I’m not doing that!”  
  
But Axel didn’t answer. For once, he was completely silent. That probably concerned Roxas more than what he was saying before. Then again, maybe he had left. Roxas crossed his fingers and hoped for that, but his hopes were dashed when the shower curtain was ripped aside and a very naked Axel stepped into the shower with him.  
  
“What are you doing?! Get out!” Roxas demanded, taking a step back.  
  
“Helping you out.”   
  
Roxas didn’t have time to respond to that before he felt Axel’s body pressing his own into the wall behind him. Axel’s mouth was on his own and it took a moment for Roxas to get over the pure  _shock_  before he found himself… kissing Axel back? No. That couldn’t be right. This couldn’t be right. They were best friends. They weren’t… why was Axel here? Why were they kissing in the shower? Why did it feel so… right?  
  
Roxas stopped thinking about it. Thinking about it made his head hurt. Instead, he just kissed the taller male back and let Axel run his fingers over Roxas’s wet skin. Axel traced every inch of his stomach and chest, eliciting a gasp from the blonde when fingers pressed over his nipples. Axel took advantage of that moment to instead turn his attention to Roxas’s neck. He nipped and sucked on the skin as Roxas took his turn in tracing Axel’s back, though that soon turned into desperate grasps and a fight to not drag his nails down the other’s skin as Axel sucked harder.  
  
“A-Axel,” Roxas choked out as Axel’s long fingers made contact with his upper thigh.  
  
“I said I could help you out,” Axel mumbled against his skin, trailing teasing fingers up and down his legs, hips, and abdomen.  
  
Axel only got rougher on Roxas’s neck and shoulders, being sure to leave marks, as his fingers got closer and closer. By the time he finally took hold of Roxas’s member, the blonde was grasping for anything to hold on to and finally settled on the back of Axel’s shoulders. His fingers dug in as Axel started to slowly pump up and down, his grip creating a  _beautiful_ pattern of tightening and loosening.  
  
Roxas couldn’t handle this. This feeling was all kinds of wonderful and he couldn’t believe that Axel was the one making him feel this way. He grabbed Axel’s face and kissed him—hard. Luckily for him, Axel seemed to have the same idea, because he was already leaning in to find the smaller boy’s lips. This kiss was rough, leaving bruises on Roxas’s lips, but he didn’t mind. The more marks, the better. The more mementos he could leave with, the happier he would be. Because, despite how vivid the memory would be, marks would only help him capture it better.  
  
Axel’s haggard breathing in his ear as the other man altered the position of his fingers. He rubbed them both at the same time; together. That only made the feeling better. Instead of simply feeling Axel’s fingers on him, their members were brushing up against each other. This only fueled Roxas’s soft little moans and whines.  
  
They were getting closer. What to, exactly, Roxas wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like this was something he was exactly well-read in. The vocabulary of what they were doing was not something that was instilled in his brain, but, instinctively, he knew how close he was getting to the end. His fingers were clutching wildly at anything he could grab onto, which happened to be Axel’s skin. His back was arching enough at every electric shock coursing through his body that their lips were no longer connected. Instead, Axel had his lips trailing soft kisses down Roxas’s neck, his own breathing steadily turning into moaning.

The fingers on the redhead’s free hand made their way into Roxas’s soaked hair, bringing their lips together again under the sporadic drips of water ricocheting off Axel’s hair. That was all it took for Roxas to give off his release with a loud moan and a sound that probably  _could_ have been Axel’s name, but wasn’t quite clear enough. Axel kept going, though, not that Roxas minded. He was too blissed out to care about anything at the moment, though he did happen to notice when Axel seemed to reach his own release, signaled by the hand in Roxas’s hair clenching and pulling a bit while Axel fought back his own loud moaning.  
  
After they were done, they stayed there until the water grew cold. Not a word was said as the two caught their breath. They didn’t even bother to move away from one another. Roxas stayed with his back pressed against the shower wall, Axel stayed hovering over him, as both of their chests rose and fall with weighted attempts at breathing.  
  
When the water cooled, though, Axel turned off the water and stepped out without a word, though Roxas was right on his heels. He wrapped a towel around the blonde and grinned as he rubbed the short hair through the towel, then draped it around Roxas’s shoulders.  
  
“You still could learn to knock,” Roxas finally managed to say, as Axel made an attempt to dry his own sopping wet hair.  
  
“Now, Roxas, if I did that, we wouldn’t have nearly as many good stories to tell.” 


End file.
